In adapting pressure-sensing transducers for use in, e.g., a vehicle-brake control system, it is desirable to incorporate into the electrical portion of this system a commercially available strain element assembly usually comprising a silicon chip carrying a piezo resistive strain sensitive bridge and other circuit elements. Such an assembly is typified by a pressure transducer manufactured by the National Semiconductor Corp. of Santa Clara, California, and identified as series LX1450A/SZ32645. A transducer of the latter series utilizes a small cylindrical metal shell of 5/16 of an inch in diameter which encases the strain element assembly. Such a transducer provides an electrical output that is proportional to the hydraulic pressure, such as that resulting from vehicle brake pedal effort, applied to the strain element. The electrical signal produced in this manner is amplified and transduced into proportional brake operation by known techniques.
The main object of the invention is to provide an improved transducer of simplified trouble-free design with a low manufacturing cost. Another object is to enable the transducer to be constructed with a thin housing of high strength material, such as metal, and to provide suitable construction for electrically insulating the housing from the circuit-carrying elements of the transducer. It is another object to utilize metal as the outer casing of the transducer in order that permanently crimped portions may be formed and utilized in the assembling of the transducer.